


Love, Hajime

by seokjinnism



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokjinnism/pseuds/seokjinnism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two bestfriends against the hard grip of fate to their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Hajime

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back.

It was a simple summer day. Tooru and I were playing by the river. We're happy, and we're contented. Because of youth, we were never expected to understand some things. But we did, and we played a part in it. As we head back to our houses, a raging ambulance passed by us. Tooru couldn't stop gaping at it, saying it might be awesome to ride one. Who would've thought that I'll experience it.

It was a Sunday. My parents decided to spend the day together on the park. We ate crepe and some takoyaki. It was the best day of my life. Seeing them smile without any signs of stress. It's perfect.

But then again.

All good things must end.

 

Later that night, my mother and father were watching at our living room, while I was in my room, there was a loud thud, and then my mother's helpless cries. I ran as fast as I could. My mother was crying while calling an ambulance. I saw my father's body lying helplessly on the floor. 

I didn't cry.

I couldn't.

Time seemed to stop by me. 

And then I heard it.

The loud wails of the sirens, and then pairs of feet going inside the house. Three men came in and strapped my father on a stretcher. They carried him outside, with my mother an I behind. They allowed us to get in the ambulance.

My heart was beating so fast.

Oikawa was right.

It made me feel excited. No, scratch that. 

Riding the ambulance made me anxious. 

I patted my mother's back as she helplessly held my father's hand, crying and calling him over and over again. I'm so afraid of what will happen to my father. I put a strong façade for the sake of my mother. 

After that night, my summer routine changed drastically. Everyday I'll go back and forth from the hospital to bring some of the things my mother asks me to. I was strong. But my mother isn't. She won't leave father's side. She's there 24/7, and I sometimes stayed at Oikawa's or sometimes, my grandparents will visit and they'll stay at the house with me. Throughout the drastic change in my summer routine, one thing stayed the same. It's Oikawa.

He'll accompany me everywhere. He goes where I go. Sometimes I think it was ridiculous, but most of the time, all I can say is I'm so lucky for having a friend like him. He kept me on my feet. And I was thankful for it.

It was the last Sunday of the summer. Oikawa dragged me to a field filled with flowers. He even brought his jar of marbles. We sat by a tree, and there he took out six marbles. He handed me the three, and smiled.

"Let's make a wish," he said.

I had no idea how you can make a wish with marbles, and he must've read my expression because then he started shaking his head in dissapointment and then smiling again.

"I'll explain," he said, his faces inches away from mine, "you take three marbles, then when you hold it out at the light," he held out a blue marble by the sunlight, "you can make a wish. You get three wishes, but make sure to save the most important wish to the last marble" he said and did as he explained.

I readied my first marble. I closed my eyes and wished for my father to be okay. The second one was for my mother. I wished that she'll be able to move on if something happens. And then my third wish.

I opened my eyes when I hear light sobs coming from my side. 

"Oi, Oikawa, why are you crying?," I asked, lacking concern from my voice.

He had his eyes closed while tears streamed down his face. I scooted closer to him, and there I heard him saying the same thing over and over.

"Marble gods, please make Iwa-chan's father alright. Please make him alright. Please heal Iwa-chan's father. I don't want him to lose his father, please marble gods. I'm begging you. Make Iwa-chan's father alright. Please, please, please," I heard him say it again and again. I felt happiness and sadness well up inside me. I don't know why but I suddenly hugged him and let him cry on my chest.

At that day, I came to respect Oikawa, and developed strong feelings for him. With him in my little arms, I sheltered him from the melancholic sun rays, that soon turned into a harsh and cold pitter-patter of rain.

We went back to the hospital after changing our drenched clothes. As we walk through endless white-washed walls of the hospital that smells like antiseptics, we finally reached my father's room. The room was ajar, and there're voices coming from inside.

We eavesdropped because of curiosity.

"Can't you do anything to help my husband?," mother's voice rang from inside.

"Ma'am, with the current technology and medicine, we can't do anything about your husbands condition. I'm so sorry," the doctor said.

"How much time does he have left?," my mother asked.

"I'm sorry, but he won't last for twenty-four hours," he answered.

As I heard that, I ran inside and screamed, "no!," then went at my father's bedside. Tears started rolling down my cheeks as I held my father's hand and pleaded him. "Dad please wake up. You can't leave us yet. Oikawa and I just wished to the marble gods. I'm sure they'll grant it. Please don't leave us yet," I cried. 

I felt Oikawa patting my back while crying himself, and then my mother broke down as well. We cried and cried for hours. 

 

The next day, my father passed away. 

Oikawa's family helped my mother and I as well as our relatives. 

 

Years passed, and now, Hajime and Tooru are currently third years at Aobajousai Highschool. 

 

"One more time!," Iwaizumi shouted as he asked for another toss. The toss came and he jumped. Mid-air he waited and there as he caught sight of the ball, he hit it. But as he spiked the ball, his chest clenched painfully, that he failed to land and slipped. The gym went silent, and Kindaichi hurried to his senior since he's the closest.

"Iwaizumi-san, are you alright?," Kindaichi asked, worried.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Iwaizumi brushed off, breathing rapidly. He started to sweat really hard, and the pain is numbing him. He was out of it, until he was hauled up, by a certain chocolate-haired teen.

"Seriously Iwa-chan, the Spring High-Miyagi Prefecture Representative Playoffs is just around the corner, and you're spacing out. We can't bench you, you know. Our little mad dog might take your position if that happens," Oikawa teased.

Iwaizumi smacked him.

"Shut up, Shittykawa," he said, hiding the small smile creeping up his face.

"Ouch! That hurts Iwa-chan, how mean," Oikawa pouted.

After their practice that day, Iwaizumi headed straight to his father's doctor at the hospital. He waited outside for the t\doctor since the nurse said he's still busy checking-up his patients. After quite a while.

"How may I help you?," the slightly deeper and older tone of a man's voice pulled Iwaizumi out of his reverie.

Iwaizumi stood up, his heart beating fast out of nervousness. He smiled at the doctor.

"I'm Iwaizumi Hajime, I'm here for a consultation," he said nervously.

The doctor remembered the surname, "Iwaizumi". It belonged to his patient who died nine-years ago from a heart disease. He felt so sad and worthless for being unable to save that patient. And now he's afraid for the fate of the very son of that patient. Standing in front of him, and asking for a consultation that might change his life, forever.

"Right this way," he smiled and beckoned Hajime to follow him.

 

The following days, the playoffs came, and practice is everywhere. Everyone is improving, and so is Iwaizumi's chest pains. His breaths also becomes ragged after every practice. But he hid all of this from his team mates, and his childhood friend Oikawa.

Their game against Karasuno came. Everyone was feeling anxious, excited and etc. They played and fought hard. 

At the last set, as they were nearing the end of the match, the game became heated. Points after points will come, like both teams are in a heated argument. As Oikawa pointed at him, and gave him a toss, he knew to himself that he must hit it, until it breaks. 

He jumped, and right at the moment his palms touched and hit the ball, his heart clenched painfully. He doesn't know if it's because of anxiousness, excitement, or whatnot. Though, it hurt. It really hurt.

The match ended (1:2/ 23-25, 28-26, 24-26). Karasuno won; Aobajjousai placed within top four. 

His tears fell as they walked back to their coach, and as they thanked the ones who supported them. There was a flurry of emotions, especially to the third years. This is their last game, and that's it. 

As the team went back to the locker rooms, Oikawa suddenly disappeared and Iwaizumi didn't bother looking for him, because he knows Oikawa needs to be alone. He knows.

Hajime was packing his stuff when he felt it. Sharp stabbing pain at his chest.

Difficulty to breathe.

Sweating more than he was supposed to.

Dark spots in his vision.

And then the last painful ache, that made him clench his chest.

Kunimi noticed this and immediately alerted the whole team about his senior. Matsukawa called for an ambulance, while coach Mizuguchi helped in moving Iwaizumi on to the benches. The ambulance came and Iwaizumi was rushed to the hospital. The team was too preoccupied with what happened that they forgot to tell their captain. 

Upon reaching the hospital, Iwaizumi regained consciousness. His vision was blurry at the moment, and there is a dull ache at his chest.

"What happened?," he asked trying to remember the things that took place before he's engulfed in a see of darkness.

"You collapsed due to exhaustion, and your heart condition," the doctor answered.

Iwaizumi looked up, and saw his team mates and coaches around him. 

He ruffled his hair, "So, now you know," and then looked down.

"Why did you hide it?," his headcoach questioned.

"I don't want my condition to get in the way of practice so, I I-," he trailed off.

"You're an idiot Iwaizumi!," coach Mizuguchi shouted, "health is more important than anything. Argh! You sound like Oikawa right now,".

Iwaizumi admitted it to himself. He was an idiot. But at least he played at his last game with Oikawa and his team. But especially with Oikawa. They're going to different universities after all. 

"Please, please don't tell Oikawa," it was his last request.

The doctor told Iwaizumi that he won't be able to live until his twentieth birthday. His heart is strained and it can't keep up with his body's growth. He never told his mother and Oikawa about his condition.

He swore on his life that he won't cause another heartbreak to his mother, and a heartbreak to his most important person. 

Oikawa Tooru.

 

And so, he did the only logical thing; distance himself to Oikawa. 

He did it until graduation. 

After the ceremony, as he was walking towards the school gym, the face of Oikawa Tooru appeared in front of him. 

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa smiled as he waved at Iwaizumi.

"Oikawa," he said as he approached his friend. 

"I'll see you again, Iwa-chan," there, Oikawa's silhouette faded along the crowd of graduates as they walk towards their future. And Iwaizumi was left there, regretting his life choices.

The summer before school starts, Iwaizumi visited his mother at his grandparents' house. He spent most of his summer there. But two weeks before university starts, he called Oikawa and invited him to a three day trip. Oikawa was overjoyed, and so is Iwaizumi.

He picked up Oikawa at his apartment. 

 

They first visited the grave of Hajime's father, upon the request of Oikawa. 

"Please keep watching over your son," is what Oikawa prayed.

After that, they went unto multiple places. They took pictures, ate delicious foods, and bought souvenirs. 

 

As they are walking around the street, they chance upon a souvenir stand that sells marbles, and birthstones. Oikawa bought six marbles and gave the three to Iwaizumi. 

The two of them sat under a tree by the fields and rest there. 

"I forgot to mention that you're supposed to carry around the marbles for your wishes to come true," Oikawa stated, "that's why my wish never came true"

Iwaizumi faced Oikawa to him. It's now or never, is what he thought. Then suddenly, the chilly summer wind blew and the leaves from the trees waltzed at the orchestrated music produced by their surroundings.

"I have been meaning to tell you," Iwaizumi started, "ever since you pleaded the marble gods, I-I have respected you, and I have developed de-deeper feeling for you," he kept stuttering. He looked at Oikawa, expecting that infamous smug smirk he always wears. 

There was none.

Only pure shock, and tears.

"I-I'm sorry. I must've made you uncomfortable. Just forget about it," he assured trying to cover up his pained expression.

"Wha-what are you talking about, Iwa-chan? How can I forget the greatest thing you've ever said to me?," Oikawa faked hurt.

Iwaizumi moved fast as he engulfed Oikawa in a meaningful hug, and multiple kisses on his forehead, cheeks, and neck.

Then finally, time seem to slow down as Iwaizumi leaned down to Oikawa, faces inches apart. Their breathings are ragged, and their eyes hold a deep love and affection at each other. Something exploded inside of the two as their lips touched each other and danced with passion and affection.

They stayed at a hotel that night, and there, at the right moment as the moon shined bright reaching their room window, they proved their love for each other. 

Iwaizumi had fallen hard that he disregarded his current condition. 

"I love you," he whispered huskily to Oikawa's ears. The chocolate haired teen blushed beet red at the bold confession. 

They became official lovers after that three day trip. 

Because of their busy schedules, they rarely meet and relied on LINE. Oikawa sends messages everyday, while Iwaizumi just ignores or sometimes tells Oikawa to shut up. It's the usual thing actually.

 

On the day of Iwaizumi's twentieth birthday, Oikawa planned a surprise for his lover. 

 

"Iwa-chan~ let's meet," Oikawa called.

"Can't busy," is Iwaizumi's cold reply.

"Please~,".

"Fine". 

"Alright, let's meet at the court by the park,".

Iwaizumi grumbled in annoyance. Though deep inside, he's really happy to spend the day with Oikawa.

He arrived at the court without noticing the abundance of people standing in front of him. Must be on a daze.

"Happy birthday Hajime!," the people shouted, slightly shocking Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi saw all of his previous team mates. 

"Thank you," is all he can say as he was hauled by his friends in front of a cake. 

"Make a wish and blow," Matsukawa said.

Iwaizuumi did, and looked up happily to everyone, especially to his lover. He went over Oikawa and kissed his forehead, though it seems that Oikawa is a little taller. "Thank you", he said in a tone full of love and happiness.

They ate the treats brought by everyone then they played a little volleyball. Iwaizumi didn't join, and no one asked him to. Then Oikawa joined and forced Iwaizumi to play one game. Everyone looked uneasy with Oikawa's request, but Iwaizumi shooked his head and put his game face on.

After the game, Iwaizumi as out of breath, clutching his chest tightly.

"Heh~ Iwa-chan, you might be getting slow and old," he teased.

And there darkness enveloped Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa saw his lover collapse on the ground. He rushed for him, and asked someone to call for help. They rushed him to the hospital, and there the doctor told them that Iwaizumi had a cardiac arrest. He survived, but he's in a coma.

Oikawa cried and cried for what happened. He stayed by Iwaizumi's side, holding his hand.

"Iwa-chan~. I'm really sorry. I didn't know. Goddamn it, why do I have to be clueless. Please wake up, Hajime. The marble gods won't fail me this time. Did you know what my third wish is?," his tears rolled down his cheeks, "it was to be together with you forever. And I'm carrying the marbles everywhere, so please. Please just wake up," he cried again until he fell asleep. 

By the middle of the night, Iwaizumi opened his eyes, and gently stroked Oikawa's hair.

"Heh, they said I won't get to live past my twentieth, but here I am, still alive at the next day of my birthday," he smiled fondly at the sleeping chocolate-haired guy, "thank you; I love you, tooru,".

Iwaizumi stood up from his bed, careful not to wake Oikawa. He wrote a note, and then disappeared as the moon illuminated the world.

Oikawa woke up the next day to the greatest shock of his life.

Iwa-chan's gone. 

As he searched frantically everywhere, he chanced upon a note inside his pockets.

Hey Tooru,

By the time you read this, I'm already gone.

Thank you for the surprise.

I love you.

Goodbye.

Love, Hajime

 

Oikawa was stunned and overcome by sadness. He cried until his eyes dried up. He tried to forget Iwaizumi, but he just can't.

 

He immersed himself in studying and finished his doctoral course. He studied Iwaizumi's condition, and learned that it was hopeless, unless a miracle happens. But he knows that it's impossible.

 

*present day*

Oikawa is sitting on the hospital lounge browsing on his phone, in all his white coated graciousness. He's quite famous, especially to the ladies. But he's not interested in any of them. Because he only loved one man. Iwaizumi Hajime.

While looking at an old photograph of them, he happened to look up and saw a familiar silhouette outside the hospital. He doesn't know why, but he ran after it. He followed the silhouette unto a clearing. He now had a clear view of it. 

The shoulders.

The hair.

The biceps.

The thighs.

 

It all belongs to one person.

"I-Iwa-chan!," he called out.

The man turned around, and beamed at him. Oikawa couldn't control it as his tears rolled down again. This time, out of happiness.

He ran to Iwaizumi's waiting arms. He reached his destination and was soon enveloped in that familiar warmth he missed so much. 

"You idiot," he sobbed, "don't do that again Iwa-chan. That was so mean," Oikawa whined as Iwaizumi's embrace tighten.

"I'm sorry Oikawa," he whispered to his lover.

"I love you, Hajime," Iwaizumi was caught off guard by those words. 

"I love you to, Tooru," he answered back as he kissed Oikawa with longing, love, affection, and happiness.

 

 

Love goes through many trials, and hardships. You will fall down, but don't forget to pick yourself up again. Because love conquers all. Even death.

**Author's Note:**

> How are you? 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading my fanfic. :)


End file.
